Dziewczynka z zapałkami
by Girl-with-dragontattoo
Summary: Miniaturka okołoświąteczna


**Dziewczynka z zapałkami**

"(...) _miłość to ten moment, kiedy serce nagle zaczyna rwać się na strzępy_"  
(Stieg Larsson: _Mężczyźni, którzy nienawidzą kobiet_)

Kupiła sobie ekskluzywne perfumy, złotą biżuterię i skórzaną aktówkę, wełniany kostium i jedwabną bluzkę. Starannie uczesała długie, platynowe włosy. Niecierpliwie czekała na taksówkę, którą wybierała się do banku. Wciąż jednak nie potrafiła powstrzymać jednego ze swoich dawnych nawyków. Wyjęła elegancką papierośnicę i zapaliła zapałkę. Z namysłem patrzyła w gasnący płomień.

… Miała dwanaście lat i spędzała właśnie pierwszą noc na dworze. Szczupłe, zbyt mizerne ciało było obolałe i posiniaczone po razach, które on zdążył jej zadać. Ale i tak cieszyła się, że zdołała uciec. Była piekielnie głodna. Żałośnie wpatrywała się w jasno oświetlone okna. Wirujące płatki śniegu osiadały na jej zbyt cienkiej bluzie i krótkich, czarnych włosach.  
- Czego tu stoisz, mała? - ochrypły i przepity głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. - Nie masz gdzie spać? Chodź, pokażę ci, gdzie można przenocować! - wątły płomień zapalniczki przez moment oświetlił twarz włóczęgi. Zza spuchniętych powiek patrzyły oczy, którym prawdopodobnie można było zaufać.  
Szybko uczyła się, komu można wierzyć, a od kogo trzymać się z daleka.

W końcu znalazła schronienie w bezpiecznym świecie liczb. Układały się we wzory i schematy, których nie umieli dostrzec inni. Tak samo, jak nie potrafili wyłowić istotnych informacji, oddzielić ich od masek i pozorów. Przeszukiwanie zasobów cudzych komputerów pomagało jej realizować misję, o której nikt poza nią nie miał pojęcia - odnosić kolejne zwycięstwa w prywatnej wojnie z _mężczyznami, którzy nienawidzą kobiet_. A liczby? One też były w tej walce sprzymierzeńcami. Kiedy cudze pieniądze spływały na kilkanaście założonych przez nią kont, mogła wreszcie spełniać swoje marzenia. Ale jakoś nie czuła się szczęśliwa. Jedyną nagrodą był tak naprawdę świeży trup szemranego biznesmena.  
Po zakończeniu przelewów zapaliła jeszcze jednego papierosa. Obserwowała płomień rzeźbionej, drogiej zapalniczki. Pieniądze stanowiły maskę i tarczę. Ale i tak nie były w stanie obronić jej przed koszmarami.

… Liczby stały się jej ratunkiem, gdy leżała przywiązana pasami do łóżka. A on przychodził niemal co noc, w rzekomej trosce o nastoletnią pacjentkę. Wiedziała, że pastwienie się nad nią sprawia mu przyjemność. Zamykała wtedy oczy i odpływała w swój świat ciszy. Ale wciąż widziała rozbłyski rzucane przez ogień, wtedy, gdy chlusnęła całą zawartością kanistra z benzyną i szybko podpaliła zapałkę. Potem zadawano jej pytania, dziesiątki pytań. Milczała. Tak łatwo formułowali uczone diagnozy. Autyzm wysoko funkcjonujący. Zespół Aspergera. Socjopatia.  
Czy naprawdę nie mogli pojąć, że gdyby zaczęła mówić, emocje spaliłyby ją na popiół?

Miłość przyszła gwałtownie i niespodziewanie. O tak, wiedziała, że ten człowiek nie jest mężczyzną przywiązanym do tradycyjnych norm. Seks dla niego był zabawą, formą relaksu, miłego spędzenia czasu we dwoje. Jak dotąd, uważała tak samo. Ale teraz… spalała się od środka. Uległa głupiej i taniej magii świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Nawet kupiła mu prezent! Potem stała wśród śnieżnej bieli pod jego domem, obserwując grę splecionych ze sobą cieni na firance. Nie była nikomu potrzebna, a elegancko opakowana paczka trafiła do najbliższego śmietnika. Ręce jej się trzęsły, gdy chciała zapalić kolejnego papierosa, a zapalniczka upadła w śnieg i zamokła.

… Cicho weszła do domu, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Matka krzątała się niespokojnie, z ponurą miną. Widać było, że poruszanie się sprawia jej duży problem.  
- Uciekaj! - matka zdążyła tylko zawołać i ten jeden, jedyny raz zasłonić córkę przed jego pięściami. Potem upadła i nie poruszyła się więcej, a ona szlochała bezradnie nad ciałem tej, której nie potrafiła obronić. On zaczął się śmiać i wyszedł z domu, jakby nic się nie stało. Wtedy wybiegła za nim, szarpnęła za drzwiczki czarnego Volvo i oblała go benzyną.

Wystarczy zapalić zapałkę.  
Wystarczy odważyć się nią rzucić i patrzeć, jak płonie rozlana benzyna, jak pożera materiał, plastik, drewno i żywe ciało.  
Kiedy podpalasz świat, nawet miłość ma później smak i barwę popiołu.

Spod domu byłego kochanka wróciła pieszo do swojego nowego, luksusowego apartamentu. Chłód, biel i chrzęst śniegu pod stopami były tak kojące i pomagały przywrócić wewnętrzny spokój. Zasłoniła rolety w sypialni, odcinając się całkowicie od świata pełnego świecidełek, wkurzających kolęd i naiwnych życzeń.

Zasypiała niespokojnie wśród chłodnej bieli i ciszy.  
Śniła o pudełku zapałek i kanistrze z benzyną.


End file.
